stars compatibility
by larridreign
Summary: Compatible? Who?
1. Chapter 1

**Site: http://love. and Scorpio**

Leon represents by Scorpio

Sora represents by Sagittarius

If a Scorpio and a Sagittarius want to make a love match, they should be warned to slow down, take their time getting to know one another on a deep, significant level or else they run the risk of getting way ahead of themselves. This relationship could be over before either partner even realizes it's started if they're not careful! Their patience will be very richly rewarded. Sagittarius thrives on change, on the new and the exciting and on the power of positive thought. Scorpio just wants to get closer and strengthen emotional ties. Early in the relationship, Sagittarius could feel hemmed in by Scorpio's rapt attention and high expectations for love. If Scorpio can control their emotions, these two are in for satisfaction and excitement.

Both Scorpio and Sagittarius see each day as an adventure (or in Scorpio's case, a compelling mystery) and as an endless opportunity to explore, to probe, to learn. Shared escapades bring them closer. While Sagittarius may get fed up with Scorpio's stubbornness and inflexibility, Scorpio could be thinking their Sagittarius mate is just a little too hotheaded. They'll enjoy learning together, and travel could be very beneficial for this pair. Their relationship is always on the go!

Pluto and Mars rule Scorpio, and Mars and Sagittarius is ruled by Jupiter. Mars is the God of War, opening the door for Scorpio's determined, courageous character. Mars, when combined with Pluto, represents rebirth and renewal. Jupiter focuses on philosophy, higher learning, expansion, optimism, luck and travel. These planetary attributes -- of growth, expansion and masculine energy -- combine to create a sustainable relationship of mutual admiration.

Acctually it is not a fanfiction but Kaleido Stage Lead Star Love match.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Sagittarius

When Leo and Sagittarius form a friendship, the result can be explosive! Both Signs are dynamic and enjoy life. The friendship is lively and exciting, with each encouraging the other to go for the gold! Sagittarius' philosophical bent provides a distraction to Leo's fascination with the grandiose. These friends have genuine admiration and respect for one another. Both are charismatic and charming; people enjoy being in the energy which this pair radiates.

Both Signs can be impatient but charming, and Leo may be bothered by Sagittarius' gregarious and flirtatious nature, but their friendship is always exciting. Sagittarius tends to look at the world as a giant textbook open for study, while Leo acts as the gregarious host. Both are interested in talking to other people, but it is important for Leo to feel that they are somehow leading the conversation. Leo is the Lion, the leader, while Sagittarius is the Archer, slowly taking the time to survey their target and to feel the nuances of difference in their approach. Both Signs are usually respected by others, and it's important that remember to treat each other with due respect as well.

Leo is ruled by the Sun, and Sagittarius is ruled by the Planet Jupiter. Both are masculine energy archetypes, and together they make a good combination -- they understand each other because they're quite a bit alike! The Sun is about Self and Jupiter is about expansion and excess, together providing a personal and outward focus on themselves and the world although, at times, overexerting themselves. They're highly compatible with lots of energy and can be a dynamic duo in any setting or situation.

Source: http://love.astrology.


	3. sagittarius love scorpio

Sagittarius and Scorpio Love Compatibility Sagittarius Match with Scorpio

Read more: **/sagittarius_match_with_scorpio#ixzz0DwwVllr5&B**

As a friendship, you will get on very well with the Scorpio. You are both intelligent people and your combined knowledge will make for some interesting conversations. At the start of your romance, this will be one area which will help form the foundations of your relationship.

Romance Between Sagittarius and Scorpio

However, this Sun Sign combination in a more passionate partnership could head for a few problems. There could be some strong emotional outbursts and some heated arguments and disagreements before you start to really understand each other. Remember that the only way to get to know your partner is through talking things through. Don't leave arguments unresolved. Do your best to see your partner's side of the issue and persuade him or her to do the same for you.

Your Scorpio is likely to be a possessive and even jealous lover, so be prepared. He or she will be devoted to you and this romance could be a lot of fun. You both enjoy the physical side of loving. Scorpio will need lots of loving displays of affection and although sometimes you aren't in the mood for this, you will come to realise that your partner does have a strongly romantic streak. And rather than discourage this, you should do your best to oblige!

Sagittarius and Scorpio as Friends and Lovers

You have an outgoing personality and it may surprise you to find that your Scorpio partner is actually quite shy. He or she doesn't really like to spend a lot of time in crowded places and when you really enjoy a good party, Scorpio is ready to go home almost as soon as the pair of you arrive.

All he or she wants to do is be polite, show their faces and leave. All you want to do is mix with others, catch up on gossip and have a bit of fun. This can eventually cause problems between you. There will be times when you'd be quite happy to go places on your own but you can't help but get a strong impression that Scorpio is suspicious and doesn't trust you when you're out and about with other folk.

Read more: **/sagittarius_match_with_scorpio#ixzz0DwwJhmRZ&B**


End file.
